Talk:Twin Bodies Solacratus/@comment-32794100-20171218035251/@comment-26361493-20171218075952
To be honest... Raymond is right, it's the weakest LS... 100% Boost to ATK for 52 Cost... Somehow weak... LS: 100% ATK isn't do any justice, 175% Critical is very much useless especially in this era, BB Damage Reduction? I can kill you with Leo or Zenia... Even Shida being a Legacy Unit still more useful than your Unit as it really decrease all of it without any restriction or etc, to be honest, no offense intended. As what Raymond per say, it supposed to be 5 or 4 buffs but as it wasn't really good to begin with, I don't think I want to play with this Unit. Not kinda of LS that I would say useful too since it works only for some certain situation/gameplay (Arena and Colosseum for BB Damage Reduction). ES: +40% Boost to All Parameters with additional +60% Boost to ATK which is kinda good but bad at the same time... Here's why: 1. To use its Sphere I need to collect 60 SP which is very expensive to just use that ES. 2. There's tons of better Sphere out there than this one who had a good amounts of buffs with its good percentage. 5% chance to evade attack... You know that's Global's Exclusive Buff, right? You just give him the most weakest ES, LS and Sphere... BB/SBB: Kinda good but not a good one too, simply because Critical is useless and BB Damage Reduction is good as it can stack with normal Mitigation and Elemental Mitigation, so it's between good and not good. Vulnerability of Crit is good too but the chances is so low for Global's Unit. Conclusion? Not a good one but it's just plain good. I'm not a fan of this ST BB/SBB since it really cut the damage output by overall, plus he didn't had any Raise ATK's Cap and such to begin with, so its attack will be very much weak even though the Critical helps him. UBB: I'm not a fan of this UBB too, there's ton of it that easily pass this kinda of UBB, to begin with. Also, BB's attack are only applicable to some certain situation like Trial (IF the boss using it) or Arena which makes it good to stop at BB/SBB in the first place, to put it in UBB... Can you use it? Did it really worth it? ... I'm not a fan of this. SP: Too expensive in everything... No Stats Boost and only Critical SP. I didn't like it as what Raymond said in above... 7 SP... It's too short even for 52 Cost. Conclusion: Step up your game, when you used evasion, that means it's a Global's BF Unit and not JP BF's Unit in the first place. Also, same as Raymond said, Mock Unit can be created but it's not 100% Mock if we're the one who made it, plus A-LIM itself make a Mock Unit that can be summoned via Summon Gate > Demon Slayer Batch and it's a canon-story that still has a connection with Summoner Hall... The differences between Mock and not is that one is already dead and can be summoned via Summon Gate while the others is replica made by Noel. Yours? I'm 100% sure he's dead... So make it like Demon since it's explainable and easier since the original is dead and can no longer be replicated.